File talk:Hody and Decken Arrive at Ryugu Palace.png
Manga vs. Anime Colorful =/= better. The anime one has terrible detail. 14:49, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Could you give a link to the image of the manga version? 14:50, May 9, 2013 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/onepiece/images/archive/7/7a/20130509084649%21Hody_Decken.png. 14:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The manga version has better quality and detail. 14:58, May 9, 2013 (UTC) No keep the anime version. 17:41, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Anime version is ugly. So.. no. 18:43, May 9, 2013 (UTC) It's a plot image. 19:49, May 9, 2013 (UTC) The anime version has bad quality. 07:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The anime pic can describe the scene so the detail doesn't matter since this is a plot image. 09:06, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Sig didn't work. 09:06, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Both version describes the scene clearly with detail and they both have good quality. However, the anime version has good colorization as well. In this case, I think anime wins. 15:57, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Great. 16:03, May 10, 2013 (UTC) ^Glad you think so. 16:17, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah... no Lelouch. Look at Hody's face. He does NOT look like that. 19:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) You're the only opposer. 19:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Because only 2 people have posted. Stop ignoring the anime's crappy details and realize that the manga is clearly better here. 19:20, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, Hody's face does not look like that, but the anime image has good quality and detail. Even though the manga image has good quality and detail too, it still lacks colorization. 05:37, May 11, 2013 (UTC) You're not getting that colorization doesn't matter when detail is awful. See File:Straw Hats and Allies Confront the New Fishman Pirates.png 20:12, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Honestly, this is the second worst anime image I have seen. It does not matter if it describes the scene, or if the anime version is higher, the manga quality and picture is great. The faces are there, it's centered on them. 00:06, May 12, 2013 (UTC) The details on the manga image are fair enough. The facial features of the characters in the manga image lack detail though. e.g. Robin, Sanji and Franky 07:53, May 13, 2013 (UTC) He's talking about the Hody image Lelouch. He's right too, detail matters a bunch, even for plot images. 20:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Right, well, this was never resolved. As I said before, the faces of Hody and Decken, and the fish behind them are unacceptable. Incomplete art doesn't belong in images, even if it's to show the plot. 22:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yet again, a bump. 03:17, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Decken's pupils are missing, and a guy is staring at us in the background in the anime. Please, let's use the manga, or this guy will go to your bed tonight and watch you sleep while this guy is going to try to figure out what happened to his head and his eyes. Wanna poll it? 13:34, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. MasterDeva (talk) 15:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't think we need to.. there's a majority for the manga here, with the only supporter of the anime being Staw. 07:15, July 10, 2013 (UTC) And yet the anime version is still in use... Either poll it and be on the safe side or switch to the manga version and risk someone reverting it. MasterDeva (talk) 23:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC) What Deva said. WU out - 15:43, July 12, 2013 (UTC) The anime is bad cause you can see extra fishmen obviously. SeaTerror (talk) 16:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Fishmen that are drawn like crap. 22:19, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Let's poll it already. 07:07, July 16, 2013 (UTC)